Figgins v the Vampires
by xblackxdahliax
Summary: Lima had always been an all human town before the 'monsters' came. William McKinley High School had always been the pride and joy of one humble Principal Figgins, until the day he discovered it's not so human students. Crossover with NightWorld.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Glee or Chris Colfer or Mark Salling,etc…Ryan Murphy does, lucky bastard lol.  
><strong>Author Notes: <strong>This is a Glee/Night World crossover. Knowledge of the Night World series by L. J. Smith isn't necessary. Also if you're a fan of vampires and/or the Vampire Diaries or the Secret Circle check this series out; it's by the author (aka the lovely L.). This fic will contain spoilers for all three seasons of Glee and minor spoilers from the Night World series. This will be a slash fic. Blaine/Kurt will be featured, but Puck/Kurt will be the main pairing. And if you've read this before on lj...yep I've changed the title and finally managed to think of a proper summary sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>The Night World<strong>…love was never so scary.

The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches, and other creatures of darkness that live among us. They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your high school teacher could be one, and so could your boyfriend.

The Night World laws say it's ok to hunt humans. It's ok to toy with their hearts; it's even ok to kill them. There are only two things you can't do with them.

1) Never let them find out the Night World exists.

2) Never fall in love with one of them.

These are stories about what happens when the rules get broken.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Beginning <em>**

On a cold November night in a medium sized house in Lima, Ohio, a woman with long reddish brown hair and silver blue eyes sat on an old rocking chair in a small cosy nursery with a toddler on her lap.

"Mama," said the child in a high pitched melodic voice, "Sing! Sing Mama!"

The dark haired woman laughed at her child's demanding tone and with a kiss to his forehead said, "Okay, but what do you want to hear? Contemporary, Classical, Rock, Western or Religious?"

"Umm," the child pondered hard and couldn't make up his mind as he knew whatever he chose would sound beautiful in his mother's voice no matter what the genre.

"Goddess!" he exclaimed as if this explained exactly what he wanted to hear.

The woman laughed her gentle quiet laugh again. "You want to hear something about our Goddess?" she asked, and when he nodded she continued, "Ok. But afterwards you have to go straight to sleep, alright?" Again the little boy nodded.

The woman cleared her throat for dramatic effect and began to sing in a soft beautiful melodic voice.

"_We All Come From The Goddess  
>And To Her We Shall Return<br>Like A Drop Of Rain,  
>Flowing To The Ocean <em>

_Hoof and horn, Hoof and horn  
>All that dies shall be reborn<br>Corn and grain, Corn and grain  
>All that falls shall rise again <em>

_We All Come From The Goddess  
>And To Her We Shall Return<br>Like A Drop Of Rain,  
>Flowing To The Ocean<em>

_Sage and Crone, Sage and Crone,  
>Wisdom's gift shall be our own.<br>Crone and Sage, Crone and Sage,  
>Wisdom is the gift of age.<em>

_We All Come From The Goddess  
>And To Her We Shall Return<br>Like A Drop Of Rain,  
>Flowing To The Ocean…."<em>

After she had finished singing the final note, the woman peered down at her child and asked, "Well, what did you think? Was that what you wanted to hear?"

However, she received no answer as her child was lost in the realm of sleep.

The woman glanced down at her child's face, nestled against her breast, saw his closed eyes and gave a sigh of content.

"May the Goddess bless, protect and be with you always. Hecate, my mother, please protect my son, your son, from any harm that comes his way," she prayed and pressed another kiss to her son's forehead.

When she was done, she stood gracefully and carefully, mindful of the small slumbering form nestled in her arms. She then glided over to the small single bed beside the rocking chair and carefully, with her son held in one arm, pulled the floral quilt down, and gently laid him down.

Once he was on the bed, she pulled the quilt up to his chin and sat on the bed and gazed down at his beautiful angelic face.

"Kruin, baby, Mama loves more you more than anything in this world and she would do anything to keep you safe. Anything, even if it meant leaving you forever. You're Mama's most treasured person so Mama must do everything and anything she can to keep you safe. And baby Mama knows if she's here with you, you aren't safe and neither is Dad. So Mama must go. But Mama wants you to know she's not leaving you because she wants to, she's leaving because she has to. And she wants you to know she'll always think of you and love you forever and ever," she said in a quiet voice as tears streamed down her gorgeous face.

She sat there for an hour. Just sat there and gazed at the face she loved with all her being, the face her heart would ach to see from then on. When all her tears were spent and she could produce no more, she stood shakily and glanced down at her son one last time, burning his face into her memory.

Once she had collected herself, she left the room, ready to say her second most painful goodbye. She glided down the hallway and down the stairs, her small perfect feet not making a sound on the creaky stairs.

Her husband sat with his back to the stairway and was staring intently at the TV screen, completely engrossed in the football game being shown.

"Burt," she said quietly and waited for his attention.

Burt's back stiffened when he heard her voice from behind him. In all their years of marriage his wife had never ceased to scare him with her silent ways. He turned towards her and she could see the look of anguish that took over his face and his green eyes that clearly reflected the pain and confusion that he felt at this turn of events.

"Burt, I'm ready to go," she said quietly, voice devoid of emotion and posture rigid, completely masking her emotions.

Burt stood and turned his body to her. "Roseclear, you don't have to go, you know. You could stay and we'll get through this together and it'll be ok," he said voice full of emotion. Roseclear gave her husband a gentle smile and was happy and proud she'd married such an incredibly brave man.

"Burt, I have to go. If I don't bad things could happen to you and Kurt, to us, if I stay. Don't deny it. Burt, you and I are far too different from each other for this family to work. We're different species for crying out loud!" the witch said to her human husband in a resigned voice.

"That doesn't matter! All that matters is that we love each other enough to try to make this work," Burt cut in.

"Love each other? Burt, my family would kill us if they knew we were together and had a child to boot. Night World law forbids Night World citizens to fall in love with humans. You know this. When we met I was willing to take the risk because I loved you with my whole heart and I still do. But Burt we can't flee from reality of the danger surrounding us anymore! Did you know just the other day my cousin and his wife were killed? Yeah, they were! He was lamia and she was human. Burt they were murdered in their own home in front of their young daughter by vampires who found out they were together and had broken the law! Their daughter somehow barely managed to survive, thank goddess."

Burt was completely shocked and horrified to hear this and just continued to stare at his wife in a stupefied state.

"It won't be long before the Night World finds out about us too, Burt. My relatives have been questioning why I haven't attended a gathering in years. Give them a few more years and I bet they'll come find me and come here. And then they'll see the reason for my absence and they'll remove it permanently. I can't take that risk." Roseclear's speech came to an end and she stood there shaking in front of the man she loved too much to see die.

Burt gazed at her with wet eyes and standing firm with his hands tucked into his pockets, let his wife's words sink in.

He knew she was right. He knew the danger they would be in if anyone from the Night World found out about their relationship. He sort of also knew this day would come but had prayed it wouldn't be for another decade.

He had thought they would be safe in Lima, which was why they'd moved there when they got married. The town's population was mainly human. In fact he hadn't seen anyone who could have belonged to the Night World the six years they had been there. However, he couldn't be certain they weren't any there because the Night Worlders were masters of secrecy and blending in. They had to be, living in a world where humans sadly killed anything that was different.

Although, Roseclear had once mentioned in passing that there was a shapeshifter family on the edge of town but Burt didn't know who they were and they certainly didn't know who the Hummels were either.

The entire time they were in Lima Roseclear had been careful not to use any Night World symbols that identified her as a witch. She had even changed her name from Harman to Hummel, something that would have no doubt shocked the matriarchal witch community.

However, even without her witch symbols and clothes the people of Lima were wary of her. It was as if they could sense there was something different and not 'normal' about her.

"And it's not only the Night World we should be worried about. We should worry about the humans here too. For the last couple of years people have been looking at me funny and I'm pretty sure they've been trying to avoid me," Roseclear said biting her lip.

Burt made a move to cut in, to tell her she was being paranoid, but she beat him to the punch.

"And I'm not being paranoid. Last time I was picking Kruin up the other mums kept dragging their kids away from Kruin and me. It's like they know I'm not human. I can see how they know though. I mean look at me!"

Burt did just that. He took in his wife's long flowing red brown hair, her pale complexion and her silvery blue eyes, which if you looked closely at you could see a touch of violet, which marked her as a Harman witch, a direct descendent of Hellewise and her mother Hecate. To anyone who knew about the Night World Roseclear was a billboard that screamed she was one of them.

"I don't mean just my eyes as well. I mean my face, my age," she continued. Burt gave her a confused look so she elaborated.

"Burt since we came to Lima I haven't aged a bit. In fact I haven't aged in decades. Thanks to my father's lamia vampire genes I stopped aging at 23 more than a hundred years ago. After a few more years people are going to start noticing that I'm supernatural. And I can't continue to age either because the aging process will catch up to me quickly and in the next couple years I'm be a walking pile of wrinkles," she said with a serious tone.

Burt nodded his head to show that he understood what she saying. He knew what she was saying was true of course. If the Night World didn't get them, the people in Ohio would. Of course they could move to somewhere new in two years time, but then they'd have to move again and again. Keep moving before anyone got suspicious of them. However, that wasn't an ideal lifestyle for them, especially Kurt.

"Ok, you've got a point and you've obviously made up your mind. I won't try and stop you. You're a Hummel and I know once a Hummel makes up his mind…er her mind there's nothing changing it," he said in a resigned voice and sank into the old comfy chair behind him.

Roseclear twisted her hands together, confidence slipping. She really didn't want to do this. Burt meant so much to her. He was her second love. Her second chance at happiness.

Her first husband had been killed during the Burning Times and she had been so lost and lonely without him. Sure her kids and grandkids and great grandkids brought her some happiness, but they couldn't fill the void her husband, her soulmate, had left.

That was part of the reason why she had embraced her vampire side, the part that gave her immortality. She thought that if she lived long enough, she could find someone else to fill the void. And she had. She had met Burt Hummel. A man who knew what she was, accepted her, loved her, and didn't fear her. A man who had been 20 when they first met. He had been on a trip in Las Vegas with some of his buddies and had stumbled across her at a Halloween party and had fallen in love with her then and there.

"What will we tell them? What about Kurt?" Burt asked, interrupting her trip down memory lane.

"Kurt can stay. At the moment he's just an ordinary young child. He doesn't know how to use magic and hasn't started drinking blood. He's practically human," she said carefully leaving out had he been female she would have taken him with her because the world needed more female Harmans to carry on the line.

"As for what to tell them, tell them I'm sick and later tell them I died from my illness. It'll be better that way. Saying I just took off will start nasty rumours," she continued.

"Cancer," Burt said. "It'll work." He supposed he'd have to tell Kurt his mum was in the hospital and everyone else that his wife was at home on her death bed or something like that.

"Where are you going? When are you leaving?" he asked voice shaking slightly with emotion.

"I'm heading back to my family in Las Vegas. And I was thinking I could leave tomorrow, before Kurt wakes up," she said softly.

"Then tonight's our last night together," Burt said getting to his feet.

Roseclear nodded, tears beginning to stream down her face again.

She watched through tear filled eyes as he approached her, and opened her arms to embrace him when he was close enough.

* * *

><p>AN Yep Kurt has now been given two names – Kruin and Kurt. I decided to give him two names since I'm certain if Roseclear had been his mother she would have wanted him to have some connection to the witch world and would have followed the witch/vampire tradition of naming children after gems and nature stuff lol

And also here's a quick definition of the meaning of lamia as supplied by Wikipedia from the series:

Lamia is the term in this series for those who are born as vampires. They age, eat and grow as humans do, but also have the ability to stop the aging process at any point they please; however, once a lamia that has stopped aging decides to begin aging again, the aging process will be accelerated so that their physical appearance will match their true age in a short amount of time. Also, the Lamia are able to have children, unlike the "made vampires".

Now made vampires, the second kind of vampires:

"Made vampires are humans that have been turned into vampires by exchanging blood with lamia or with another made vampire. Since older persons cannot survive the physical transition, all made vampires look about age nineteen or younger. Also, unlike lamia vampires, made vampires do not age, eat and cannot reproduce. If a made vampire does not receive enough blood from the vampire and dies, they will awaken as a ghoul, where their only aim in life is to kill and eat."


	2. And Life Continues i

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Glee or Chris Colfer or Mark Salling, etc…Ryan Murphy does, lucky bastard..._._

**A/N:** This chapter will be split into two parts since its kinda long...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2 (i)<strong>: And life goes on…_

Roseclear kept her word and left before Kurt was awake, before even Burt or anyone else in Lima was awake that following morning. She snuck out of the house at 3 am after leaving a note addressed to her husband on her pillow, telling him that she loved him and left him a number he could reach her by if he had any trouble with or needed advice about Kurt's Night World nature or if there was simply an emergency.

Burt had woken up, read the note, placed it in his bedside table drawer, and went to wake his son. Burt had explained to him that his mother was ill in hospital and Kurt couldn't go to see her in case it upset him. Kurt had cried of course and begged and begged, and Burt tried his best to pacify him. It did help that Roseclear had left three tapes with herself singing on them, which was great at getting Kurt to clam down and sleep.

Later that week, Burt told his son that his mother had died and he believed him. Of course, he did. If his mother had cancer then there was no way she could have survived, after all human medicine couldn't get rid of cancer and neither could magic.

Burt also told everyone who knew him and his wife that she had died of cancer. Some were shocked because it seemed so sudden, but Burt told them she had been diagnosed months ago and by then her cancer had spread so much, and Roseclear had known chemo would only delay the inevitable so had opted out of it. He even told them that she had been cremated in a private service, (he told Kurt he was too young to attend and his mother would have been upset if he was there). To make it official he even sent off the fake death certificate Roseclear had left to the state. (Roseclear had even sent fake hospital records to their local vampire doctor who was willing to help them, just in case.)

The years passed and Kurt's pain over the death of his mother eased to a dull ache, which he grew better at burying. However, he continued to fill his life with her presence and memories: her unique scent contained in dainty little bottles adorning her vanity (now his), her colourful delicate scarves, her liquid chocolate voice forever eternalised on the tapes she had left him, and her precious book of magic, which she had buried at the back of her wardrobe, some how knowing he'd find it before his father.

Burt, on the other hand, simply tired to be the best parent he could to their son. Stuck by him through and through, defended and accepted him: all of him. The human part, the witch part, the vampire part, and the gay part.

"Dad! Dad!" A high pitched male voice said loudly, breaking through Burt's trip down memory lane.

Burt jolted back to reality and flicked his eyes from the tv screen to his son's worried face. "Yea, son?"

"I'm leaving now for my date with Blaine. You aren't feeling poorly, are you?" Kurt asked, biting his bottom lip.

Burt assured his son he was feeling in tip top shape and glanced up properly at his son. He really did look so much like his mother. Same features, same eyes, same build and perfect posture. The only thing that Kurt seemed to have inherited from his father was the green tint to his otherwise blue eyes and his father's immobile stubborn nature.

In terms of Night World power, Kurt was exactly the same as her. He possessed all the powers of a witch and vampire. Except, unlike his mother, who had ultimately shunned her vampire father's way of life (just as she had the man himself) and behaved like a 100% witch, Kurt's vampire side was the most dominant. Although, this was to be expected, because without his mother or another older witch present to teach him the way of his witch ancestors, Kurt had no other option, but to teach himself the art of magic from his mother's precious book.

Burt sighed; he sometimes wondered if Kurt embracing his Night World genes was the right thing to do. Maybe he should have never introduced his to the wonders of blood drinking. Even though it had been an accident, Burt was still solely responsible for turning his son into a vampire.

It had simply happened one night when Burt had been trying to prepare a decent meal for his then eight year old son, while watching a Lakers game. The Lakers had lost, and Burt had been so angry he'd slammed the knife he was holding down and nearly chopped off a finger on his other hand. Thankfully, the wound had been shallow and Burt retained all ten of his fingers. Burt had panicked, of course, due to all the blood flowing quite heavily from the wound.

He remembered asking Kurt to hand him a dish cloth so he could try and stop the flow of blood, but the child had simply stood there, eyes locked onto his father's wound. Burt had yelled at him to step on it, but Kurt just didn't seem to hear him. It was then that he had realized what his son was fixated on and had finally noticed his son's shiny pointed delicate canines, which were lightly indenting his lower lip.

Burt had been partly horrified, fascinated and daring, which was probably why he had called his son towards him, offered his hand to him, and encouraged him to feed on his wound.

Kurt had been scared, but had been too thirsty for that red enchanting river that called to him, to disobey his father. He had drunk that oh, so delicious, liquid for ten whole minutes, until his father nudged him with his other hand to get him to stop. Kurt had reluctantly stopped, wrapped the dish cloth around his father's hand, and turned to finish preparing their meal, all the while acting as if nothing of out the ordinary had happened.


	3. Life Continues ii

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Glee or Chris Colfer, etc…Ryan Murphy does, lucky bastard...

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 (ii)<strong>: _Life continues..._

Later, that night when Kurt was asleep, Burt had called the number Roseclear had left him for the first time. It had been a sort of awkward conversation and all they talked about was what was recent in their lives, before getting down to business.

Burt had asked her what drinking blood would do to Kurt and she had explained in as much detail as she could. She told him that for Kurt it would mean his human side would become dormant as his vampire genes took over. He would be faster, stronger and more agile than a human. He would hear better and see better than them, even better than a bat or a state-of-the art telescope. He would gain the ability to heal cuts and scraps seconds after getting them. More importantly, he would become immortal, with the ability to choose what age he wished to remain as for the rest of his life.

Although, he would also become severely vulnerable to wood and fire (alongside his vulnerability to the witches weakness, iron), and if he stopped drinking blood his vampire genes would return to its dormant state to allow his human side to take over.

Burt had thanked her and ended the call, without even telling her why he had needed to know. He hoped she'd thought it was merely curiosity on his part and left it at that. After that, he had sat up half the night, weighing up the pros and the cons, and above all else, what was best for Kurt.

Then, he found himself thinking about Kurt's bruises, the bruises he would come home from school with on his hands and knees every so often. Kurt always said he'd tripped and had fallen over, but Burt knew better and had a sinking feeling that his son was being bullied by the other kids. Burt had called the school numerous times to talk to his teachers, but they had seemed unconcerned and had told him that the other kid tended to leave Kurt alone and there hadn't been any bulling that they were aware of.

Then, Burt thought of Kurt's future, a future where he would probably be bullied until he was a grown adult, because of his voice, his personality, his identity, and very evident sexuality, by people who didn't like it when other people didn't follow the 'norm' of society.

He thought about the haters and homophobes involved in hate crimes against homosexuals. People who treated homosexuals as if they were a disease, or as if they weren't even human, who verbally and physically abused them to the point where some of them eventually snapped and ended up committing suicide. Or who were so extreme in their hatred that they went around beating the living daylights out of anyone who wasn't heterosexual like them. Some even killed them.

He thought about the pros of vampirism. Kurt's inhuman strength and healing abilities would mean the haters couldn't physically harm him, and he could psychically defend himself against them easily, providing they didn't come after him with a stake, of course. Although, that was unlikely as humans didn't believe in vampires so were certainly not going to go around wielding stakes. Well, except for vampire hunters.

But, vampire hunters were a whole different story. They weren't homophobes. They believed each human life was worth something, and didn't discriminate against the people they were willing to risk their lives to protect. However, they were Night World haters. Nevertheless, Kurt would be safe from them because he was part human as well as witch, and witches were the none violent, good guys of the Night World.

Members of the Night World weren't homophobes either. They all felt that as a Night person they could do whatever the hell they wanted and get away with it, be it eating babies, going on a random killing spree, selling and trafficking human as slaves, or making out with a member of the same sex. Plus, the only ones they treated terribly were the humans, who they felt superior too. Kurt would be still be safe from them, because he both a Harman and a Redfern, thanks to his mother's superior genes, which kinda made him witch and vampire royalty. Night people would be to busy ass-kissing or fawning over him to even think about treating him badly.

Burt also hoped that if Kurt became a Night person, he would develop that inner strength and superior attitude they all seemed to have. So, at the end of all his mental analysing, he decided Kurt was better off and safer as a vampire, witch, and human hybrid.

He began feeding Kurt his blood every two days for five minutes each time. Then, there was a gradual change in Kurt, he stopped coming home with minor injuries (though, Burt supposed this was because the earth was too weak against his skin), his eyes got more silvery, and he started acting more confident than he had before.

Problems did arise later because of this, as Kurt felt uncomfortable with treating his father as a blood supply, so they were forced to find an alternative way to get blood. They had experimented with animal blood for awhile. Every three days Burt would take Kurt hunting in the forest behind their house. They would set traps for deer and the like, and wait until one was caught. Then, Kurt would drink for the animal without killing it, and they'd let it go afterwards. This only lasted a maximum of three weeks, because Kurt felt that it was a form of animal cruelty, and complained that he could always feel what the animals were feeling because of a bond created between the animal and himself, which was a result of him being part witch.

Again, Burt was forced to find a new method of getting blood into his son, but no matter how much he racked his brain, he couldn't find one. After three days of no success, and watching as Kurt's eyes lost some of their silver and became an obvious green, Burt made a decision to seek help.

Roseclear had sounded extremely surprised and happy to hear from him, especially so soon after the last call. He had deliberately not called again after the last time as he knew that the less contact they had the better and safer it was for them.

She had been even more surprised and mildly upset about the blood supply question. Burt, supposed that as one of the direct decedents of Hellewise, daughter of Hecate WitchQueen, Roseclear felt that she had betrayed her ancestors by giving in to her vampire side, and she was encouraging Kurt to make the same betrayal. Nonetheless, she eventually gave him the number of the vampire doctor she knew, and told him to call him as he would know a suitable solution. Burt did as she told him to, after their brief and uncomfortable catching up talk had ended.

Doctor Stone, of course, had been more than happy and honoured to help Hunter Redfern's grandson. His solution to the blood problem had been blood bags the hospital got from their generous blood donors. The blood would always have to be fresh as if it wasn't it wouldn't have enough oxygen in it to sustain Kurt. He had even arranged to have the blood delivered to the Hummel house every two day as soon as they got them. Burt had agreed and so began Kurt's blood drinking days.

After nine years of drinking blood, Kurt was less of a human and more of a lamia (born vampire). He was ten times stronger, faster and more flexible than the average human, which Burt was over the moon about. He had even gained than inner steel strength that Roseclear always had, which was an added bonus. Though, if Burt was honest, the whole super strength was wasted on Kurt, because of the whole 'harm none' way of life, the witches were meant follow. If it wasn't for that, Burt was sure Kurt would rule his school instead of being tormented by dirtbag teenaged jocks.

Burt sighed; maybe his son being such as pacifist wasn't such a bad thing. I mean that had to guarantee him a place in heaven, right?

Other than that minor hiccup, Burt didn't regret making his son a creature of the Night, and he probably never would.

Burt's reminiscing, was cut abruptly short when a loud ringing noise jolted him back to reality. A reality where he finally realized his son was no longer standing in front of him, and probably hadn't been for awhile. Burt smiled and picked up the ringing phone, "Good afternoon, beautiful lady a mine."


	4. The Puckermans

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Glee or Chris Colfer or Mark Salling, etc…Ryan Murphy does, lucky bastard...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 3:<strong> The Puckermans are...normal, right? _

The slumbering teen squirmed as the annoying buzzing noise infiltrated his dreams, getting louder and louder by the second. 'Ugh,' he groaned out and turned over to hit the snooze button on his phone. Another five minutes couldn't do any harm; he thought and snuggled back under his warm and inviting quilt. However, before he could even fall back asleep the alarm went off again. Giving up on sleep, the teen turned off the alarm, shoved the quilt aside, sat up, and found himself staring into two inhumanly large green eyes. "Fuck!" He screamed and buried himself under his quilt.

"Boo," the owner of the impossibly large green eyes said in a monotone voice.

"Fucking hell, dude, every single fucking day," the teen grumbled after he realized the green eyed monster was human…well as human as Satan's spawn could be.

"I doubt anything else could ever be this fun," the grey eyed girl informed her older brother in a smug voice.

"Whatever, demon child. One of these days I'm so gonna get you for this shit. Now, off you. Go find another poor sucker to torment. I need to get ready for frickin' School," he told her in his most 'I'm the grown up so do what I say and piss off' voice.

"Whatever, maggot," she retorted as she slid off her brother's bed, her bare feet barely making a sound on the cold floorboards. Shooting her brother a vicious glare, which he returned, she gracefully left the closet sized room, her long wild black hair gently swinging against her back.

Annoying the hell out of her brother was always so much fucking fun. Especially, in the mornings when he so was so totally out of it. Sadly, this time she hadn't gotten the desired reaction she had hoped for. No, she'd so been hoping he'd scream a few octaves higher, like he had two nights ago when she'd crept into his room hours after he'd fallen asleep, only to wake him up and scare the shit out of him by simply opening her glowing eyes wide. If only she'd taped it, that scream broke so many sound barriers it just had to be a world record. Such a shame her brother hadn't appreciated her Halloween prank as much as she had.

Laughing quietly to herself, she headed towards to sweet smelling scent wafting through the house. Once she reached the stairs leading down to their minimalistic living room, she griped the banister in both hands, raised herself so that she was balancing on the narrow rail, and pitched herself forward. Righting herself in mid air, she turned her upper body up so that her small delicate feet could meet the ground with ease.

"Lilith! You better not be acting like some zoo animal again! Those stairs are meant for walking, child. This ain't a circus and you ain't no trapeze artist!" a shrill voice shouted out as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Ma, stairs are losers!" the child shouted back at her mother.

"What have I told you about talking back to me, Lilith?"

"You ain't no friend, sibling, teacher of mine…blah blah...therefore, I should be respectful to you, blah, blah." Lilith regurgitated as she sought her mother out.

"Ah, so you do remember then. Well, why aren't you doing so then?"

"Cuz Ma, I'm right. Using stairs is for losers. Jumping off the railings is a 1000% cooler," she explained, while rolling her eyes. After ten minutes of searching, she finally found her mother in their small out of date kitchen.

"Well, you just try jumping down those stairs again and we shall see who's cool," her mother warned as she shot her a stern look.

Lilith sighed. Her mother could be such a pain sometimes. Not to mention epically boring. It wasn't her fault she was a hyperactive ten year old with so much energy and no way to discard it. "Alright Ma, I won't do it again, I promise," she mumbled insincerely and crossed her fingers discreetly behind her back.

"Good girl," her mother replied, leaned over to ruffle her hair, and gave her a warm smile that took a decade off her thirty-eight year old face.

Lilith groaned. Great, now she felt bad for lying to her mother. Making her feel bad was like a super power of her mother's.

Catherine Puckerman had such a gentle and loving nature about her that people almost always felt terrible when they were 'misbehaving' around her. It was one of the reasons Lilith's teachers stopped giving her letters of parent-teacher meetings. Catherine always stood there asking in depth questions about Lilith's behaviour with such an innocent and sweet face that her teachers always found it hard to hide the fact that they thought Lilith was nothing but a troublesome brat who should have been expelled years ago. The child was terrible and no one it seemed wanted break Catherine's heart or cause her any distress, except her kids of course.

Everyone knew the reason why Lilith hadn't been turffed off school property yet, despite the numerous fights and pranks she'd gotten involved in, was because the principal didn't want to be the bringer of bad news. You'd think after dealing with Catherine's first problem child he'd have manned up by now. But, no, Lilith was well on her way to high school and her thug of an older brother was almost out of high school.

Sometimes, the teachers of Lima wondered what the hell they'd done in their past life to end up teaching Lima's 'terrible two'. Those who had thought they'd be free of the Puckerman infliction when the self-proclaimed badass male teen moved on to high school had soon learnt that there was no such thing as a merciful God, when his sister showed up. While the male Puckerman brat had been an off the rails fighter with a rep the size of the Eiffel Tower for the sexual harassment of female students and teachers, the female Puckerman was just plain sadistic.

The child had no limits or boundaries. No one was safe. So far three of her teachers had resorted to therapy for their newfound homicidal urges, four were on anti-depressants, and one had attempted suicide after a nervous breakdown and was now on early retirement. Fifteen students had also moved schools, three of which had gone as far as to move town. The rest, they were barely coping. The only reason why they hadn't left yet was because of a 30% pay rise and a promise of never failing a middle school exam again.

Some had even taken to calling little miss Puckerman 'Damien'; given that Lilith's first name meant 'spirit of the night' this wasn't so far fetched, but they didn't know that because Lilith always used her middle name 'Sarah' outside her house to avoid uncomfortable questions about the meaning of said name and unnecessary suspicions . They had even discussed more than a hundred conspiracy theories of how a person as pure and sickeningly nice as Catherine had given birth to the 'terrible two'. Thank God, they hadn't been twins. Most believed the young woman was really a hundred year old hag who had sold her soul and ovaries to the devil, in return for immortality and eternal youth. The others simply wondered how she'd managed to put up with both for as long as she had on her own, while retaining sanity and avoiding jail.

Everyone knew Mr David Puckerman had been a good for nothing drunkard who had ditched his young wife shortly after their second child was born, because he had 'better' things to do than play happy family, and truly did pity the woman. Until they'd actually met the kind woman four years ago, they had all assumed that Mrs Puckerman was either as bad as her husband or was a frail depressed woman who was bed-ridden over the abandonment of her husband. After they'd met her, however, they'd instantly realized the one who had created this terrible impression of the woman was none other than her eldest son.

Young Noah, ever the trouble maker, had always resorted to whatever means he could to avoid his mother catching wind of his bad behaviour. He knew it'd only cause her to worry and didn't want to cause her more pain on top of the one she was suffering from his father's betrayal. Every time he got in a fight, he would always spin a tale or two of how his mother was too hung over or too depressed to attend any parent-teacher conferences. Catherine had been none the wiser and still thought parent evenings and the like was something that had only been introduced when her youngest had entered the educational system.

Lilith smiled fondly at her mother, compared to all of her classmates' mothers she'd met, hers was probably the best. Other kids got grounded, spanked and punished for bad behaviour, but all she got was a mild telling off and a smile afterwards.

"What's for breakfast, Ma?"

"Venison," Catherine replied with the same smile.

"Aw Ma, you know how I feel about eating Bambi," Lilith whined, her mother might seem like a holy saint, but she sure could be insensitive sometimes.

"Yes I do, as well as how you feel about eating Stuart Little, Chicken Little, George, Nemo, Marty, Melman, Babe, Donald, etc. And you know as well as I do that a vegetarian lifestyle isn't healthy or right for a growing girl like yourself."

Lilith grumbled under her breath about her mother's unfairness and impossibility, until she heard the light scuff of something hitting the floor somewhere outside the kitchen. She was already laughing when her mother turned and shouted-

"Noah Puckerman! What have I told you about jumping down those stairs?"

Oh well you know what they say, like brother, like sister.


	5. If you go out in the woods today

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Glee or Chris Colfer or Mark Salling, etc…RIB does, lucky bastards...

**A/N:** I seriously cannot believe I actually wrote this after the total funk this ep put me into :'( Oh well hopefully you people like it…..and I apologise in advance for my epically fail attempt at writing Blaine IC and Klaine as well *kowtows* **This chap has finally been edited lol**

**Warnings: Klaine lovey dovey scenes (lol) and major spoilers for s.3x05 (First time), scenes of animals preying on animals (?)**

Sasunarugurl: It's always good to see Naruto fans in different fandoms...totally proves my point that if we all decided to get together and take over the world...it'd take us like less than a day….and everyday shall be Kishimoto appreciation day MWHAHAHAHAHA *ahem* Anyways I'm glad you're loving this

CRAZYaboutChrisColfer: I love your avatar thingy...keep reviewing just so I can drool over Chris' gorgeous face lol Thank you for the review!

Mischievous Gleek: I'll try and update once a week but making no promises since I seem to have developed writer's block…I blame RIB and their attempt to crush my little Puckurt heart with Klaine overdoses…woe is me :'(

JasonDragon64: Thank you for reviewing the first three chaps…you just reminded me that I need to read your fic, which I fully intend to do this weekend :) And sorry you squicked over the blood drinking thing…I think I'm gonna have to start putting warnings about blood drinking scenes lol

REJ624: I'm glad you liked Lilith…I was having a hard time getting Puck's 'voice' down and somehow I ended creating minifemale!Puck…who's actually more like a female version of Dash from the Incredibles lol

lil-lover16: It's always nice when people tell you you're awesome lol Thank you!

And a big thank you to all those who set this fic to alert, faved it and are reading it! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: If you go out in the woods today….<strong>

"You are so incredibly beautiful, you know that right?' Blaine stared at Kurt with eyes so full and bursting with love, Kurt's heart couldn't help but melt. When Blaine's cold hands reached out and gently cupped his cheek, he nuzzled it and hummed appreciatively. He knew he was good looking to a certain degree, after all there were no ugly vampires in this world and all children of Hellewise and Hecate had been doubly blessed with the women's above average natural beauty. But beautiful was a word he had never associated himself with before.

Kurt had never been confident in his skin. He knew he looked different from other boys his age. While they were broad, filled out and masculine looking, Kurt was ridiculously slim with long legs and hips that curved in like a woman's. He looked more like a flat chested female model than a seventeen year old teenaged male. Perhaps that was why he spent so much time covering himself up in so many layers and outrageously coloured clothes- all to draw attention away from the less than perfect male figure below.

Blaine calling him beautiful and looking at him with those eyes, made Kurt feel just a tiny bit beautiful. One of the greatest worries he'd had when Blaine had approached him with the notion of taking their relationship to the next level, was what the other boy would think of him without all his fabulous couture on. Kurt wasn't confident like Blaine was. No, Blaine had always been confident in his skin, you could just tell from the way he held and carried himself. The fact that he was shorter than most boys their age and even shorter than his own boyfriend didn't even faze him one bit. What he lacked in height he made up with confidence and a hundred watt smile.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," Kurt whispered into that beloved hand that had all but worshipped him from the tips of his hair to the tips of his toes no less than half an hour ago. Knowing his boyfriend was happy with all of him made his heart soar. Blaine laughed, and leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's already kiss swollen lips. Kurt leaned in automatically with a small smile that conveyed his blissful happiness.

_In the moonlight_

_Listen to the Lord and Lady_

_Go there children._

Before their lips could meet, however,Kurt pulled away abruptly, a confused expression marring his face."Did you just say something?" Blaine looked at him, puzzled, and shook his head 'no'. "Probably the dogs next door. Mrs Perry has four," he whispered and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"_**In the moonlight**_

_**Listen to the Lord and Lady**_

_**Go there children." **_

This time it was Blaine who pulled back. "That's a pretty song."

"What?"

"The one you just sang. Where is it from? It's sounds vaguely religious…"

Kurt looked at him, bewildered. He had no recollection of singing to Blaine. The little song he had heard before was still playing somewhere. Kurt knew that it had nothing to do with neighbourhood dogs. What's worse was that it seemed as if only Kurt could hear it, which meant it had to be something magic related. Perhaps the magic infused with it had made Kurt sing it subconsciously to Blaine. This definitely wasn't a good thing.

Kurt knew of the stories. The stories of witches who claimed to hear voices that no one else could. Or more accurately, the voice belonging to their great and loving mother- Hellewise. Even beyond the grave, the woman still looked out for her children and sent them messages and the like whenever they needed guidance or protection. Sometimes, she even took over their bodies in order to deliver her divine messages when she felt it was necessary. In all his life it had never happened to him before, and Kurt had no idea what it meant or how to respond or what it wanted him to do.

"Kurt?" Kurt's glazed over eyes finally met Blaine's worried ones.

"Yes? –

_**In the moonlight**_

_**Listen to the Lord and Lady**_

_**Go there children." **_

"That song," Blaine continued.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and hurriedly raised himself into a sitting position. Blaine rose along with him, and placed a hand on his arm to stop from leaving his bed altogether.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine. I need to go now." He knew his voice was shaking and verging on panic, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Go where? Kurt, its 2am. You should just stay the night," Blaine whispered, and he ran the palm of his hand up and down Kurt's right arm soothingly.

"No. I can't. Dad will panic if he comes home early tomorrow and I'm not there. I don't even know if he's already called the house, looking for me."

"Ok, at least let me drive you. You left your car at school, remember?" Blaine said before Kurt could protest.

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't it be difficult for you because …um…that is we…" Kurt trailed off, his face beet red and eyes unable to meet Blaine's. Blaine laughed.

"It's ok. I'll manage. Just let me grab two painkillers and I'll be as right as rain." Blaine stood up shakily and waved off Kurt's hands that were hovering around him. "You just get your stuff ready. I'll be back in ten." He quickly grabbed his neatly folded clothes piled together with Kurt's on his desk, and left the room.

_In the moonlight_

_Listen to the Lord and Lady_

_Go there children._

"Ok, ok. I'm going. A little patience and a little less vagueness would be very much appreciated, _Mother_."

_I am the __beauty__ of the green Earth  
>White moon among the stars.<br>I am the mystery of the waters.  
>Desire in the hearts of man.<em>

_I call to the Soul  
>Arise, come to me.<br>For I am the __heart__ of nature.  
>And I give life to the universe.<br>For I am she._

Kurt gave a surprised laugh, completely stricken with awe, and whispered a reverent, "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx_timeskipy_xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, goodnight. Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

Kurt blushed at the double entendre meaning his words had taken on and at the flirtatious smile Blaine was shooting at him. "You bad boy, get your mind out of the gutter," he giggled out and leaned through the driver's side window to give his boyfriend a goodbye kiss.

"You started it," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Drive safely and call me when you get home."

"Yes, mother dearest."

"Ok, that was just plain wrong and highly inappropriate. I'm just going to ignore the fact that you just called me that after we just…" Kurt trailed off too embarrassed to continue, and glared at Blaine when the younger boy gave him a suggestive look, complete with wagging eyebrows.

"Had sex? It is, isn't it? Sorry. You know Kurt, it isn't so hard to say it, the 's' word, I mean. I think if we do it a couple more times you'll become more confident with saying it. There's no time like the present, you feel like being adventurous?"

"You know what; I'm just going to go now. Call me," Kurt said, completely ignoring his boyfriend's blatant invitation to indulge in car sex, in the middle of their driveway, in clear view of anyone curious enough to pull back the grinned and waved at Kurt, when he turned around on the front porch. Kurt smiled, returned the wave with a gentle flutter of his fingers, and opened the front door as quietly as possible.

Once inside, he took in the sight of the hideous green shoes sitting next to the doorway, the roaring fire, dirty plates still lining their small but adequate dining table, and Finn's discarded Lakers' t-shirt sitting on the rug in front of their fireplace. It would seem that Rachel was fully intending to stay the night, and that Kurt and Blaine hadn't been the only couple indulging in some heavy petting tonight. Kurt shuddered at the thought of his brother and Rachel in any state of undress, fornicating to boot. Mental bleach, please.

Kurt sneaked through the house, not making a sound, praying to the ever merciful Goddess, that Finn and Rachel were asleep upstairs, and were not going to come down the stairs in their birthday suits any minute now to indulge in some _more _fireplace sex. Such a sight would definitely scar him for life, and maybe even lead to his early departure of this world. With bated breath, he crept into their kitchen, feeling very much like a burglar. Leaving the lights off, he slipped off his Hugo Boss leather jacket, grey sweater, leather boots and socks, and left them in a neat pile in their small adjacent laundry room. Barefoot and coatless, he slipped out of the house again, this time through the back door, and disappeared into the night.

xxxxxxxxx_timeskipy_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, he was running through the forest at the back of their house, feet pounding steadily on the ground and hair blowing in a million different directions. It was times like these that Kurt was ridiculously happy about being a vampire. Nothing could beat that natural adrenaline and the feeling of peace and acceptance he felt at that moment. Well, nothing that wasn't related to his darling boyfriend.

Kurt loves this small, but beautiful forest. It's been a part of his life since he was a child. It had all started with day trips with his mother, where she had attempted to teach him about the different plants that aided magic and could be extremely useful to witches. Kurt, of course, had been bored with her often long herbology lessons and spent most of his time chasing dears, picking pretty flowers and hiding from his mother, which often lead to hours of hide and go seek games.

Then when his mother died, the forest lost its special place in his heart. It went for being a second home, to a place filled with nothing but memories of his beloved mother, which made his heartache just being several meters near it. After Roseclear's death, Kurt had completely avoided it like the plague, he even went as far as too avoid even going into their backyard.

Things had improved over the years thanks to his father and the hunting and camping trips they'd indulged in over the years. So much that whenever Kurt was missing his mother, it was the first place he went. He always felt as if the forest itself had retained his mother's essence and presence, and sometimes he swore he could even smell her vanilla scented perfume wafting around the forest like a comforting blanket.

Kurt came to a stop when he felt he had come a safe distance away from his home, and sank onto the damp forest floor, not even caring about the grass stains that he knew he would find later. Whatever Hellewise had wanted him for, was far more important. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind, and his opened his senses. His hearing and sense of smell wasn't as good as a werewolf or even a shapeshifter's, but it was still miles better than a humans.

After twenty minutes of utter silence, Kurt's ears picked up the sound of a crunching noise approximately a yard from where he was sitting. He was instantly on his feet in a matter of seconds, and began heading in the direction the sound had come from.

Kurt knew it had to be an animal of some kind, but had no idea what one. When he was a close enough distance to see the animal, but not close enough to be properly seen, he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was the most gruesome sight he had ever had the unfortunate privilege of seeing.

Not even more than three metres in front of him, was a great feline creature and a dead deer. A deer that was being brutally ripped to pieces by the sharp and deadly teeth of its lucky predator. Kurt swallowed and felt his lunch make its way up, he was completely nauseated.

He wasn't sure what type of feline the animal was, but knew full well that it wasn't the average household cat. It looked like a panther or wild cat of some kind. He supposed he could go a bit closer to get a better look, but there was a high possibility that the animal would hear or smell him, and Kurt wasn't planning to offer his rum chocolate _soufflé_ of a body as dessert.

He turned around slowly and began to make his way back the way he had come, or rather he attempted to leave the scene and as luck would have it the minute he stepped back a twig snapped under his feet. Cursing his bad luck, Kurt turned back to see if the animal had heard him. The sound hadn't been particularly loud, but with its sensitive hearing there is no way the animal hadn't heard him.

He was right too, for when he glanced back, his eyes instantly locked with earthy brown ones. The animal continued feeding on the deer carcass, but not once did it look away from Kurt. That piercing stare made every hair on his body rise and he couldn't help but shiver. He knew that logically he shouldn't have been frightened because in a fight there was no way the animal could beat him. Out of the two predators there, he was certainly the strongest.

Kurt stood as still as possible, not even breathing, waiting to see if the animal would attack. After five minutes of nothing, he mentally reached out to the animal's thoughts, but came up blank. He contemplated simply fleeing the scene, but was worried that his doing so would be taken as an invitation to hunt him down.

"Hello there, so sorry for intruding on you this fine evening. It was purely unintentional, do forgive me," Kurt whispered to the animal with an awkward laugh. "I shall leave you to your rather delectable meal. Please, don't follow me, nice kitty." He vaguely wondered if he sounded as stupid as he felt. He didn't even know if the feline animal understood human let alone English.

The animal gave no response, and he assumed it was safe to leave and began to walk slowly backwards, eyes trained on it. When he was a safe distance away, and the animal still hadn't given any sign of movement, he turned around and ran like his life was depending on it. He dashed through the forest quicker than the human eye could see, and wouldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed every minute of it.

It took him twenty minutes of non-stop running before he had left the forest behind, and was once again standing in his backyard. Before heading back into the house, he cast an eye around the yard, but couldn't see any signs of whether the animal had followed him or not. He locked the door firmly behind him, and snuck his way up the stairs until he was past Finn's closed door, thankful that the only sounds that could be heard were Finn's atrociously loud snores, and made his way into his haven of a room.

Without bothering to change his clothes, he threw himself onto his bed, the events of the day (before) finally taking its toll. He closed his eyes and silently thanked Hellewise for whatever that trip to the forest had been. Perhaps it was a warning that the forest was no longer a safe place for adventurous teenaged vampires, or perhaps it was a sign that Kurt wasn't the only Night Worlder in Lima after all. Whatever it was, he knew he would have to tell his father about it tomorrow.

Pushing all thoughts about the unexpected encounter aside, he slowly drifted off to sleep, the last thought that fluttered through his mind being a rather excited-

"Blaine and I finally did it! Take that, Sebastian, you harlot!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sexshark sexshark, you're my sexshark~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Blaine and I finally did it! Take that, Sebastian, you harlot!"

On the other side of Lima, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman jolted awake from a pleasant dream involving Britttany, Santana and a car wash.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that's all she wrote folks... if your interested in listening to the two wiccan songs featured here youtube search for _In the moonlight_ (this in not the pervy modern family one lol) and _I hear you calling_ by Chalice and Blade.. Now I'm off to wallow in misery over the fact that Kurt lost his precious big V to Blaine, instead of giving it away to the love of his life aka Puck *sobs*...Oooh Super Lovers got updated!...don't you dear judge my inability to actually stay depressed for more than 3 secs or my love for the super awesome yaoi manga that is Super Lovers :) lol


	6. I am the voice

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Glee or Chris Colfer or Mark Salling, etc…RIB does, lucky bastards...

**A/N 1: **Wow RIB, first Klaine and now Puckelby (or whatever it is Puck/Shelby is being called)...you dudes must really hate Puckurt fans…I see where this is going so I'm gonna help you out *ties rope to banister and places neck through noose* Farewell my pretties, it was nice knowing ya… wait I can't die…I haven't even made it to ep 200 of Naruto Shippuden! Noo! *runs off to indulge in 24hr Naruto marathon*

xxxxxx

Mischievous Gleek: It's good to know I'm not the only one who fails at writing Klaine. I think my problem is that I spend so much time hating Blaine even so much as looking at Kurt, that I don't really try to understand his character or their relationship haha The answers to your questions are (kinda) below…Enjoy lol

JasonDragon64: Thank you! Hopefully you love this chapter too! *fingers crossed*

lil-lover16: Thank you soo damn much! I heart your reviews sooo bad! *snuggles you*

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in FVTV:<strong>

"_Blaine and I finally did it! Take that, Sebastian, you harlot!"_

_On the other side of Lima, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman jolted awake from a pleasant dream involving Britttany, Santana and a car wash._

"_What the fuck?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 5: I am the voice that always is calling you<em>**

To say Puck was pissed off by the intrusion to his rather _enjoyable and exciting_ dream would be the biggest understatement of the century. No, Puck was fucking furious. Damn Hummel always appearing where he's not welcomed. Everywhere he looks these days it's Hummel, Hummel, Hummel and the Shire escapee. Puck doesn't have a problem with Hummel per say. He has a big fat fucking problem with Hummel's never ending appearance in his head.

It's been nearly a year since it first happened. To Puck, it had been a rather freakish experience he could have done without. It had occurred during his very short and 'pleasurable' stay in juvie (Puck really needs to stop acting on his sister's ridiculous dares and giving in to his mother's demands of _meat, meat, gimme gimme_). That day Puck had been far too preoccupied with protecting his precious waffles to fully pay attention to what the fuck was going on with his head, which was why he'd nearly keeled right over when the counter-tenor's voice began screaming- "Oh Goddess! Why Karofsky? Of all the Neanderthals out there, why him? Stake me now!," in the privacy of his own head. Puck had freaked out, he wouldn't deny that. He had immediately stopped stuffing waffles down his jeans (what? He had underpants on and those tiny jeans pockets couldn't fit shit in them), and had looked around, fully expecting to see McKinley's resident out and proud gay teen. When Puck's super awesome eyes had failed to locate Hummel, he finally figured he'd gone crazy, which was apparently a regular thing among juvie kids. But, when Hummel's voice was replaced by heart and gut wrenching sobs, he finally realized the truth.

In all the years he'd known and bullied the gay teen, he'd never once heard him cry. The other boy was like a living ice sculpture, cold on the outside and super fucking mega strong on the inside. It didn't make sense for Puck's mind to conjure up Hummel crying his eyes out. No, the only explanation would have to be some freaky supernatural shit. Or more accurately, one of Hummel's freaky vampire abilities.

Yeah, Puck knew the gay teen's real identity, he'd have to be super fucking blind or seriously friggin dumb to actually believe the leech was human. The dude was like a giant gaudy billboard that screamed, 'I'm a goddamn badass lamia, you human bitches should bow down and worship my super awesome Night World self', or some shit like that. He ticked all the boxes required for being a typical egotistically vampire. Stuck up 'I'm better than all of you' attitude, tick. Inhuman 'I've got an icicle stuck up my ass, which make me walk like this' grace, tick. 'I'm so fucking strong, I could kill you now and no one could do shit about it. But, cuz I'm so goddamn kind I'm gonna rip you to shreds with my mere intellect and sharp as knives tongue instead, until you wish I'd just killed you and got it over with' defensive attitude, tick. And he even had the whole, 'I'm a lamia, therefore I'm better and have more power and class, than all you second class 'shifters,' attitude down to a T.

Undoubtedly, if it was one thing all witches and vampires had in common, it was their attitude towards the shapeshifting part of the Night World. The witches looked down on the 'shifters just cuz they managed to beat their asses during the First Age and banished their super powerful Dragon leaders/ancestors to the dark recesses of the Earth, and took over topdog position on the Earth. Cuz of that they still felt they had a right to look down on the entire 'shifting race, especially the 'wolves. The vampires, well those asshole looked down on everything. They looked down on the witches cuz they beat their asses during the Second Age and took their 'rightful place' as the undisputed leaders of the Earth during the Third Age (well, up until the humans finally ventured out from their caves and started breeding like crazy, and everything Night Worldish was forced into hiding). And they looked down on the 'shifters cuz it was the status quo and they were sticklers for tradition. The 'shifters didn't care though, they returned the hatred for the leeches and hags tenfold.

Anyways, it made a ton of sense for the Hummel leech to be the same way. Hummel and him have never seen eye to eye, thanks to the inherited attitudes of their Night World race/ancestors, they were doomed to have a shitty relationship right from the start. Heck, the only reason why Puck had been bullying the gay teen since Middle School, had everything to do with the fact that he was a friggin leech and nothing to do with the fact that he was gayer than a three dollar bill. Hummel wasn't stupid either, so sometime round the beginning of High School, he finally figured out Puck wasn't as human as he pretended to be either, and then he stopped quietly taking shit from Puck. He was a vampire and Puck was a 'shifter, ain't no way a 'shifter was gonna get the best of him. So the years passed and they continued playing cat and mouse, up until they both ended up in Shuester's lame glee club, and they were forced to be 'civil' towards each other. Puck has stopped bullying the leech, and Hummel has stopped making Puck feel the world's most stupidest animal.

But Puck has gotten sidetracked. After the first day of the 'Hummel Invasion' into his head, he became quite wary of the gay teen. When he got out of juvie he'd even tried confronting the other boy about his breakdown in his head, but that had failed simply because Puck came out to find the leech gone. Puck had been surprised to learn that Hummel had transferred to some posh private school, because of Karofsky. Karofsky's involvement meant that everything that had happened in juvie was real, and that whatever the dog had done to the leech, it had to be some serious shit, because it was frickin' unbelievable that a leech would run from a dog of all things. Puck kinda figured Hummel thought he was the only Night Worlder lurking around Lima, and probably didn't know Karofsky was 'wolf, which was why he'd run. The dog had probably threatened to out him as a soul sucking vampire or had threatened to stake him, or some shit like that.

The second time had been much much worse than the first. To date it was still the worst one Puck had ever had to _overhear. _ Second time round, Puck had been sleeping soundly when his seriously hot dreams had vanished only to be replaced by darkness and the sounds of heartbroken sobs. Hummel's. The leech's tears had been accompanied by a broken plea of, "Dad! Dad! Oh Dad, open your eyes! Please open your eyes! Don't leave me! Not you too..." Puck's eyes had instantly snapped opened and he had been extremely surprised to feel something wet on his face. Someone else's tears dripping down his dry cheeks. Whatever was happening to Hummel had to be extremely bad for it to have such a strong effect on Puck himself.

Puck had leaned over the side of his bed, to grab his phone from yesterday's jeans and had sent a quick text to Finn, simply asking if the other teen was awake. Finn had instantly replied saying that he couldn't really text Puck now because he was at the hospital with Kurt and his mum. Burt had had a heart attack. Puck had instantly felt bad for the soon to be Hudmel family. The next day he did the only thing he could, he went to Temple with Nana Puckerman, to seek help from higher places. Puck wasn't particularly religious, his mother had tried to raise him Jewish because her husband had been Jewish, so she felt their whole family had to be Jewish too.

Religion was purely a human based thing so Puck never really got it. He understood the religious ways of the witches, because it was more logic based. The witches worshipped their WitchQueen and prayed to her daughter because even though both were no longer alive, their spirits still stuck around to help their children out. The humans were different, they worshipped things they had no way of proving the existence of. But, for the first time and for Hummel's sake, Puck felt he had to give the religion thing a try.

The third time the invasion had happened, it had been quite different from the first and second. It had been near Christmas/Hanukah that year. Puck had been out shopping for Hanukah presents for his hell spawn of a little sister, and had of course gotten sidetracked by the gorgeous big titted babe working on the cash desk. Puck had been working his sexshark magic, when all of a sudden Kurt Hummel's voice made an entrance. This time there hadn't been any screaming or crying, and for that Puck was grateful. However, this time wasn't better than last two times. No, this time it was more freaky. Hummel had been sighing, in Puck's head, like some love struck girl, and every couple seconds he'd give this little breathy whisper of, "Blaine, oh Blaine. Why won't notice that my heart beats just to hear your heavenly voice and your handsome face." Puck had no idea who the fuck this _Blaine_ was, but figured it was some random dude at that posh school, the leech was crushing on. Puck had tried telling the leech to get the fuck out his head mentally, but apparently their mental connection was a one way thing, because Hummel didn't seem to be able to hear him, and kept right on saying _Blaine's _name like some kind of mantra for five fucking hours. Needless to say, Puck did not score a booty call that day, all thanks to his least favourite leech.

After those rather eventful events, Puck's behaviour towards Hummel changed completely. Puck went of his way to be nice to the vampire teen, because he thought the other boy could use a friendly face after the shitty year he'd been having. He didn't approach him to be bosom buddies or anything. He did little things, like sit next to him in Glee club, hold the door open for him, greet him whenever he saw him, and sometimes he even smiled at him. At first Hummel had just looked at him like he had gone completely crazy, but gradually he began to warm up to Puck's presence, and sometimes even smiled back.

Months passed and the mental invasions continued. None were as dramatic as the night Burt Hummel had his heart attack, they were just minor things that were unfortunately, all focused on the leech's thoughts about his human boyfriend. Hearing Hummel's thoughts about the hobbit made Puck feel weird, like he was the one trespassing into the gay teen's head. But, he didn't know how to stop it, and he knew telling the other boy about it now after so many months would probably either make Hummel freak out or deeply embarrassed, and definitely pissed at Puck.

Puck groaned, great now he was thinking about Hummel like he actually meant something to him. He should be trying to remember that awesome dream he was having before Hummel showed up, so he could fall back asleep. He turned over his pillow to the cold side, and finally voiced the thought that had been niggling at the back of his mind-

"How the fuck is it even possible for two dudes to get it on?"

"Oh, I can assure you its very fucking possible, you ignorant manwhore."

Puck jumped at the sound of his little sister's voice, the action causing him to lurch over the side of the bed. He cussed his sister's very existence to hell, when the hard floorboards rose up to meet his manly, but delicate nose. Damn, the sadistic bitch to hell indeed.

"What the fuck is your problem? Can't you fucking knock once, like a normal person for once in your fucking life?" Hey, Puck never said he wasn't a crappy 'morning' person.

"Oh, go hump a lampost. You're the one that needs to start acting like a normal fucking person," she shot Puck a glare, which he returned with an offended and confused look. "Talking to yourself at like five o'clock in the morning. First sign a madness right there, dude."

"Jeez, just fuck off, will ya."

From her comfortable perch on his comfy bed, Lilith flipped her brother the bird. Puck glared at her and gave up. He collapsed on the cold floor; it was wayyy too early to deal with his sister's shit. "What the fuck do you want anyways?"

"I thought you'd never ask, you douche. Bedtime story!" His sister squealed excitedly, if it was one thing she loved about brother, it was the way he read out loud. Puck had been reading to her from practically the very minute she had been born. He was one of those natural born readers; he made the books into mini films and made sure to do different voices for each character and everything.

Puck looked at the thin book, clutched tightly in both of her hands. Even in the dark, his eyes could easily make out the ominously titled, _'The man who doesn't take off his clothes_'. If it was one thing he hated about his sister, it was the fact that she was a pervert masquerading as a bratty ten year old.

"Dude, no way! I am not reading that to you! Smart money says that's one of those gay things you're so frickin' obsessed with."

"What? Don't be such an asshole! You promised you'd read to me last week, but you were too busy chasing booty!"

The two were so focused on their battle of wills, that they failed to notice the hunched over powerful lean form, crawling along the bedroom floor, until it was too late.

One minute Puck was glaring up at his sister, and the next minute, she was flying towards him, all elbows and knees, heading for his upper body. Puck yelped in pain when his sister's limbs made contact, and shoved her off none too gently.

He reached up behind him and turned on his bedside light, already knowing what he would find. Sitting on his bed, all four legs folded under her, was his mother, a tattered copy of _Stray_ by Rachel Vincent, clutched between her sharp and dangerous looking teeth.

"First thing tomorrow, I'm buying the strongest lock I can find," Puck said, giving in to his defeat. He cast a look towards his sister to see if she was willing to duke it out with their mother, but his sister simply sighed, and crawled onto his bed. Puck wasn't surprised to find the book she had been insisting he read to her gone, his sister was too scared of what their mother would think of her precious books, so she always made sure she never saw her with them. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened to her Twilight books, the ashes of which were still littered on the floor of their backyard.

Puck laughed, ignoring the strange looks his mother and sister were giving him, his sister could be pretty daring sometimes. You'd think that as a shapeshifter herself, she'd have enough sense not to bring home books that glorified vampires. He stood up and shoved his sister down to the end of the bed, easily dodging the kick aimed for his face, and grabbed the, thankfully, saliva free book from his mother's mouth.

Two hours later when Puck's eyes started watering, and the pages started blurring, he took a breath and looked at the reclining form of his mother, surprised to find her eyes closed. He put the book down, and lightly ran a hand down the stretch of her back, loving the feel of her soft fur covered body under the rough palm of his hand. Fast asleep, she subconsciously rubbed herself against his hand and he smiled, pleased. Not for the first time, he looked at her and wished it really was her blood running through his veins. As if sensing his melancholic mood, Lilith reached out and tightly grasped her brother's other hand. When he glanced at her, confused, she whispered, "I'm glad you're here bro."

Puck turned his smiling mouth towards her, squeezed her hand, and planted a kiss on the top of her warm forehead. "Me too, baby sis." And he really was. Puck wouldn't trade his little family for anything in this world.

When he woke up three hours later for school, his face and mouth buried in fur, his sister's feet in his face, Puck decided it was high time he got a bigger bed. These morning afters were getting to be a pain in his rear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yea I changed some glee events around because Burt having his heart attack later than he did worked better for this lol And yes there is an actual book called _'The man who doesn't take off his clothes_'...it's a lovely book (series) about a down on his luck salaryman who ends up falling in love with his super vain/arrogant boss who also happens to be a promiscuous ladies man...obviously the clothes eventually comes off again and again lol Go read it!..there are many places on the lovely internet that you can download it for free from *cough* nihonomaru *cough*...And of course I do not support piracy in any way shape or form...I just happen to be a kind poor law school student lol

Oh and the First Age etc basically refers to the Night Wars and who ruled the Earth when it was first created (and the humans were still in their caves).


End file.
